Angel's Promise
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: prequel to Akatsuki Apprentices - Kaori's past; I thought it would be fun to do this.this is a four-shot- 4 chapts
1. Chapter 1

**Hey- this is the prequel to Akatsuki Apprentices - and its bits and peices of Kaori's past. Its probably going to be short - three-shot most likely. Hope you enjoy! R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- but I do own Kaori and her uncle!**

* * *

Helpful Ages:  
Kaori Chideera - 4 yrs  
Itachi Uchiha - 6 yrs  
Sasuke Uchiha - 2 yrs

* * *

The streets were eerie and dark- making me even more scared. I had awoken during the night, and found that my uncle wasn't home. And then I had a craving for some juice, but we were out- so I had decided to go get some from the store. But now, here I was- lost. You couldn't blame me though- I was only four years old. A loud noise sounded behind me and I jumped, screamed and ran. Had I turned around, I would have found out it was just a broom falling over onto the pavement. Running, I kept turning random corners- not caring where I was- I was scared and lost. My feet were becoming heavy though, and I was tiring rather quickly. Tripping over an unknown object, I landed on the hard ground- I didn't bother getting up, and fell asleep where I was.

--

I felt someone picking me up- and carrying me someplace. My body was stiff and sore- and right now all I wanted was a comfortable, warm bed.

"Ita-"I heard a woman's voice say, starting to scold someone- probably the person who was carrying me, and the voice quieted to a whisper," Itachi- who is that?"

"I don't know- I found her lying on the ground when I was walking home," came the reply.

"I'll go get a blanket or two," the woman said- and left. Soon after, she came back but not alone. I could tell from the sounds of footsteps.

"Let me take a look son," came a man's voice. The arms holding me shifted slightly- my eyes were still shut, like I was still out cold.

"*sigh* That's Chideera Masaki's daughter- Chideera Kaori," the man said.

"I remember Masaki, what happened to him?" the woman asked.

" He left on a mission a little over six months ago- and hasn't returned yet," the man answered," The Anbu are about to declare him dead." That was what brought me out of my phony-state. I jumped up and faced the man.

"My daddy is not dead!" I exclaimed, tears brimming- threatening to spill any second.

"How long have you been aware of what was going on?" the woman asked kindly- and I became slightly shy.

"Ever since I felt myself being carried," I answered looking at the floor, my foot tracing random patterns on the floor.

"She is just like Naira," the woman smiled, and I looked up.

"You knew my mommy?" I asked.

"Yes- we were the best of friends," she nodded- and then a crying sounded.

"Excuse me," the woman said, disappearing around the corner. That's when I turned and saw the boy behind me- he couldn't have been too much older then myself.

"You're really strong," I said in awe- and then as I realized what I just said out loud, I blushed a deep red, and looked down at the floor.

"Why were you out there at this time Chideera-san?" I looked back at the man, who was staring at me- I could have sworn he was mad at me for some reason.

"I woke up and uncle was gone…and I wanted juice, but we were all out- so I went out to find a store that could give me some juice. I became lost after a little while," I said, biting my lip. I felt myself being softly pulled down onto the floor and found myself held by the boy- me sitting on his lap and arms around me in a friendly way.

"Itachi…" the man said- a tone in his voice.

"Don't worry Fugaku," the woman said, coming back into the room. Somehow, I found myself seeming very tired as I was held by Itachi. Soon, I was asleep in Itachi's arms, holding onto one of his arms, somehow comforted by this.

--

I woke up the next morning to find myself in a very comfortable bed. Looking around, I realized I was in one of the rooms.

"I see you're awake Chideera-san," the woman said," Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Yes please…" I nod, and she motioned for me to follow her. Getting out of the bed, I hurriedly followed after her.

"Oh- and you can call me Mikoto-chan," she said, smiling. I nodded, and watched her prepare breakfast for everyone.

"Fugaku is going to find your uncle when he leaves in a little bit, to let him know where you are," Mikoto said, looking at me while we waited for the rice to cook.

"Okay," I said," Thank you for letting me stay the night Mikoto-chan."

"No problem- just don't make it a habit to leave all by yourself at nights, alright?" she smiled.

"Okay!" I giggled.

"Ah- good morning Itachi," Mikoto smiled, and I soon felt a hug from behind- and it had taken me by slight surprise and I yelped softly.

"You sounded like a dog when you done that- it was cute," Itachi said, as he let me go. I blushed again, letting my hair fall like a curtain to hide my face. Fugaku came in and sat at the table- I wondered if he was always like this, or if it was just because I was here.

--

A knock came at the door, and Mikoto stood, and answered.

"I heard Kaori was here." I looked up from the two year old boy whom I had been playing with.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed, and ran to him.

"Kaori! Don't ever scare me like that again!" he said, not sounding angry at all- just relieved I was alright. He embraced me in a tight hug. A soft whimper caught my attention- and I saw Sasuke's lip was trembling. I quickly went back to him- and he smiled, glad to have me back.

"Sasuke seems to be really attached to Chideera-san," Mikoto said.

"That your youngest Mikoto-chan?" uncle asked.

"Yep- Itachi is at school right now," she nodded.

"Ah- how is Itachi anyway?"

"He's doing very well- top of the school and his class," beamed Mikoto. I could tell she was very proud of Itachi.

"Well- thank you for watching over her for the night," my uncle said, and then to me," Come on Kaori- lets head home."

"Do I have to?" I asked sadly.

"It's alright Chideera-san," Mikoto smiled," You are more then welcome to come and visit."

"Really?!"

"Yep- as long as you check with your uncle first- no more late night excursions," Mikoto said, and I nodded.

--

I watched as the school kids all got out of school, watching intently for Itachi- and soon enough, I spotted him. Immediately, I ran up to him, and latched onto him, my arms around him from the side in a hug.

"Hey, Itachi, who's the shortie?" someone asked.

"Be nice to her Shisui," Itachi said, looking down at me with a smile.

"And I have a name! It's not Shortie either! It's Kaori!" I proclaimed.

"Whatever you say…shortie."

"Shisui," Itachi warned, and that made Shisui stop laughing, and then he asked me," What are you doing here Kaori-chan?"

"I came to see you and walk home with you," I said," My uncle said I could come and visit- but Im not allowed to go somewhere without another person- so I came and found you!"

"Okay," Itachi smiled," Lets go then, shall we?"

"Okay!" I smiled; Itachi held my hand as we walked to the Uchiha compound, smiling at me the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authoress: This chapter was pretty fun to write- and I have a correction. It's going to be a four-shot...the fourth is explaining how she got to be with the Akatsuki...it is technically her past  
Kaori: yep- and this ff is all about me!  
Authoress: someones full of themselves  
Kaori: I am not! I just tell the honest truth!  
Authoress: very well.  
Kaori: Authoress doesnt own any characters in Naruto or Naruto at all- she does tho, own me and my uncle_

* * *

_Ages:  
Kaori Chideera - 7 yrs  
Sasuke Uchiha - 5 yrs  
Itachi Uchiha - 9 yrs_

* * *

A young girl ran, laughing, from the shinobi trying to catch her.  
"Get back here!" he yelled, a smile tugging at his lips.  
"Can't catch me!" I laughed, and ran into the Uchiha compound. While I was running, I looked back at my uncle, who was chasing me- he was still a kid at heart, no matter what.  
"Oomph!" I landed on the ground after running into something. I looked up and saw a young raven-haired boy looking back at me- sitting on the ground just as I was.  
"Sorry Sasuke-kun!" I apologized.  
"It's okay Kaori-chan," he smiled, and we got up.  
"Ah!" I exclaimed, as my uncle grabbed me playfully around the waist and spun me in a couple circles. Then he put me down, and ruffled my hair.  
"Sasuke! Have you-"his mother began, and then saw us," Oh, hello Yakino-san and Chideera-san! How are you both doing?"  
"Doing pretty well Mikoto-chan," uncle smiled.  
"Same here!" I exclaimed," How are you Uchiha-san?"  
"I'm doing pretty well myself," she smiled. Itachi came around the corner just then and I brightened. Running up to him, I jumped up onto his back like a monkey.  
"Ita-kun!" I exclaimed, smiling. He smiled back at me, and grabbed a hold of my legs- and then ran toward a nearby tree- climbing with no hands.  
"Itachi- be careful with Chideera-san!" Mikoto warned, smiling all the same. Itachi stopped at one of the low branches in the tree and looked out over the scene. I held on, my arms around his neck, and looked out into the distance.  
"Wow," I breathed, smiling.  
"Pretty soon- you should be able to do this as well," Itachi said, smiling, and then asked me," Ready to go back down?"  
"I guess," I said softly, he smiled, telling me," Don't worry- we can do this at other times too." I nodded, and held on as he jumped from the tree- he landed with ease on the ground, and I jumped down from his back

--

Looking around the class room, I sighed. This was getting to be boring- all I wanted right now was to go watch Itachi practice- I found it amazing at how he was so smart. I wanted more then anything to be just like him.  
"Chideera-san," Asuma sensei said," Please, continue working."  
"I'm done sensei," I said, and others looked up, startled.  
"You're…done?" Asuma said, stunned, and motioned to me," Bring me your paper please." I nodded, grabbed my paper and made my way down to the front of the room. He looked over my paper, looked at me, and then smiled.  
"Looks as though Uchiha, Itachi might be rubbing off on you," he smiled, and I beamed. Just then the bell rang, and Asuma sensei spoke to the class.  
"This paper is homework and is to be turned in tomorrow- completed," he said," Dismissed." I went up to my desk and grabbed my bag, and headed back down.  
"I'll keep a hold of this for you Chideera-san, alright?"  
"Okay! Thank you Asuma-sensei!" I smiled, and ran out of the room. I was so thrilled at what Asuma sensei had told me- Itachi was rubbing off on me- which meant I was just like him! Quickly, I ran out of the buildings and went to head toward Itachi's training ground.  
"Where do you think you're going, pipsqueak?" A foot reached out and tripped me; I landed hard on the ground, bumping my chin.  
"Ouch," I moaned, holding my chin on one of my hand; I looked up and saw four of the guys from an older class.  
"Ah, did that hurt?" one mocked in a baby voice.  
"Leave me alone!" I said, my eyes watering.  
"Ah- I think the little baby is going to cry," another said in a baby voice.  
"Let's give her something to actually cry about," a third said, and the assault began: kicks, punches, spitting. I tried to fight back, but it got to be too much- and just as I was about to give up- the guys all stopped, and starting backing off.  
"Are you alright, Kao-chan?" Someone lifted me up off the ground and into their arms, I looked at the face, and was the happiest I had ever been.  
"I don't know Ita-kun- It hurts to breath," I whimpered.  
"I'll take you to the hospital, you'll be okay," Itachi said softly and kindly to me, and then his attention turned to the guys, and his voice and stare became threatening," If you ever even think about hurting her ever again- you'll answer to me." All four nodded quickly, fear in their eyes, and Itachi took off toward the hospital.

--

"She'll be fine now," one of the medics said, speaking to my uncle," I'm glad Itachi-san got there when he did- or it would have been a lot worse." My uncle nodded, and the medic left, and then Itachi came in.  
"Ita-kun," I smiled softly, and he came over and gave me a hug.  
"Thank you, Itachi-san, for saving my niece," my uncle said, and Itachi looked over at him.  
"No problem- Those guys had no reason to do what they were," Itachi replied," I would die to protect Kao-chan."

--

My uncle and I walked over to the Uchiha compound together a week later. Mikoto had invited us to dinner; and I took it as an opportunity to be near Itachi. We arrived and uncle knocked on the door- soon after, it was opened, and there stood the youngest Uchiha.  
"Hi Sasuke-kun," I smiled.  
"Is your mother in?" my uncle asked, and mere milliseconds later, Mikoto stood in the door.  
"Come on in," she smiled; we did so, taking our shoes off at the entry; she lead us to the dining room, and I saw Fugaku already sitting at the table- but Itachi was no where in sight. Then a pair of hands covered my vision and I giggleblushed.  
"Hello Ita-kun," I smiled, and his hands dropped to around my sides and gave me a hug. Neither of us noticed how each parent in the room looked at us and thought 'they make such a wonderful couple…maybe we could arrange a marriage between them or something.'  
"Dinner just got done just mere seconds before the knock on the door," Mikoto smiled. We all sat down- Mikoto and Fugaku at the ends, Sasuke and Itachi on one side, and me and my uncle on the opposite side. While we ate, we talked about things: outlying nations, school, work, ect. Finally, an hour and a half later, it was time to go- but I didn't want to.  
"If you want," Itachi said, as he walked to the door with me," I can take you to my training ground tomorrow, and we can practice."  
"Really? I'd love to!" I exclaimed, and realized how excited I had acted and blushed a little.  
"Cool- I'll see you tomorrow then- I'll pick you up after class," Itachi said, smiling. My uncle and I left- me with a smile on my face the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authoress: this chapt was fun yet sad to write  
Kaori: it was sad ,-_-, yet fun ^-^ to live  
Authoress: i bet  
Itachi: Authoress doesnt own Naruto or any of the characters  
Kaori: she does own me tho!_

_

* * *

_

_Ages:  
Sasuke Uchiha: 9 yrs  
Kaori Chideera : 11 yrs  
Itachi Uchiha: 13 yrs_

* * *

"Ita-kun," I said, walking up to him. He was sitting on the dock- looking out over a lake.  
"Yes Kao-chan?" he smiled.  
"I'm bored," I whined.  
"Here-"Itachi said, motioning for me to sit beside him on the dock. I did so, and we sat there for a little bit.  
"What have you been up to Kao-chan?" Itachi asked me.  
"Nothing much," I answered, and looked up at him, "You?"  
"Missions mainly," he sighed.  
"You're lucky," I said, and he looked down at me.  
"Why?" he questioned.  
"You're smart- you got out of school early- and now you're an Anbu captain!" I said, and he chuckled- and looked back out over the lake.  
"What fun are missions when you have to be away from the ones you love?" Itachi said, and I saw that he was looking at me when he said that; I couldn't help but blush. We sat in silence for a little while, just looking at the lake.  
"Have you learned to walk on water yet Kao-chan?" he asked me out of no where.  
"No," I answered, and watched as he hopped off the dock. I expected him to sink into the water, but he just stood there.  
"Come on," he said, holding out his hand, smiling," I'll teach you."

--

The days passed, and I found myself really lonely. Itachi was always there for me and all when I really needed him, but lately, he's been very distant. Walking into the Uchiha compound, I went up to his house, and knocked on the door.  
"Hey Kaori-chan." I looked behind me and saw Sasuke standing there, coming up onto the porch," Want to come in?"  
"Actually Sasuke-kun, I was looking for Ita-kun…have you seen him?" The loneliness must have been obvious in my voice, because he looked at me sympathetically.  
"Nii-chan has been pretty distant, hasn't he?"  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
"Sasuke! Can you come help me with dishes?" Mikoto called from inside the house.  
"Coming Ma!" Sasuke called back, and then to me he said," No- I haven't seen him. Maybe he's at his training ground- He's been there a lot lately."  
"Ok, thank you Sasuke-kun," I smiled, and gave him a hug. I ran off toward the forest and headed to Itachi's training ground. Sure enough, I found him there, practicing like his life depended on it. I decided not to bother him- just to watch as I had done many times before. Sitting behind some of the bushes, I watched in awe as he repeatedly hit each target from different positions. Suddenly, more quickly then I could blink, Itachi was gone. At first, I thought I had imagined it- but when then arms wrapped around me tightly, and I squeaked in surprise.  
"You know you sound like a dog when you do that," Itachi's voice whispered into my ear," It's really cute." Blushing, I couldn't help but smile- he might be distant, but he was the same old Itachi underneath. He let me go, and walked out on the training grounds- pausing at the rock with his arm against it, back towards me, and head hung.  
"Ita-kun, whats wrong?" I asked softly, walking up to him. In the speed of light, I was against the rock, looking up at Itachi. I had no clue how I had gotten into the position I was in now, but figured it was probably Itachi's doing. Trying to get a better look into his eyes, I found they were closed.  
"Ita-kun?" I questioned, and his eyes flicked open, slightly startling me- but then he started leaning towards me slowly, and I found myself holding my breath. Our eyes locked, and I found I couldn't look away- even if I wanted to. Soon, his lips were against mine, and he kissed me, softly, but yet passionately. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine, our gazes locked again.  
"Kao-chan…I love you more then anything…and I'd die to protect you," Itachi whispered," I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you- ever." I nodded softly, and he took my hand softly and we walked off of the training ground together.

--

For some reason, I had a bad feeling- as though a part of me was being killed off. My heart was in pain- not to overwhelming, but it still hurt. With my hand over my chest where my heart lay, I roamed the dark, night streets, trying to come up with a reason for me to feel like this. When I looked up, I saw the moon, and smiled. Itachi loved full moons, and I could see why. They helped light your way when it was pitch dark and you had no other light source- plus the moon was rather calming. Walking through the streets I stopped and turned around. I felt as though I was being watched- and I got a creeped out feeling. As I was about to continue, I heard a soft noise from behind me, and turned once more. A man was behind me, and when I got a closer look, I saw it was Itachi.  
"Ita-kun," I smiled, and then the smell in the air hit me," Why do I smell blood, Ita-kun?"

"Ita-kun…you're kind of scaring me…What's going on?" I asked him, as a shiver ran down my spine.  
"I don't mean to scare you Kao-chan," Itachi finally said," You will find out in a short amount of time what I done." He disappeared only to reappear right in front of me. I gasped, and looked into his eyes, my own eyes wide.  
"Are you scared of me?" he asked softly.  
"No – only of loosing you," I replied in a whisper. His hand slowly came up and his forefinger traced my cheekbone.  
"Listen- I must go," Itachi said sadly," But I want you to remember something." I nodded, my eyes teary, and he continued. "No matter what I did recently, I still love you- will protect you until I die…But what I done, I done for a reason…for the Hokage." He turned to leave.  
"Ita-kun- wait!" I exclaimed, and grabbed a hold of him from behind, gripping him in a hug.  
"I can't Kao-chan…I must leave now, before I am found," Itachi said one of his arms resting softly on mine.  
"Promise me something," I whispered.  
"Anything."  
"Promise me that no matter what- you wont forget me…and that no matter what happens, you always love me."  
"I promise…my beautiful angel." He turned slowly, and kissed me once more on the lips, and I became unconscious.

--

I woke up the next morning to find myself in my own bed.  
"How did I –"I began, and then it came to me. Itachi must have put me in my bed after I fell unconscious. Then I remembered he had to leave because of something he had done- so I quickly got out of bed, got dressed and ran out of the house. Walking through the streets, I heard people whispering.  
"Did you hear about it?"  
"Totally tragic!"  
"I completely trusted Itachi-san…but now look at what he has done."  
"I hope the rest of Anbu catch up to him for what he has done."  
"Poor Sasuke…now he has to live with what his brother done- and with no one to comfort him!" I realized I had stopped, and my heart began pounding. Then, I took off in full speed to the Uchiha compound. Coming to a dead stop at the gate, and stood in shock at what I saw. Blood on the walls; and the place had an eerie look to it. Quickly, I ran to the hospital- it had to be the place where Sasuke was.  
"Uchiha, Sasuke please!" I asked the nurse, and she told me the room number, and I raced off towards it. Trying not to slam the door open, I burst in. There was Sasuke, laying on the bed- a distant look was in his eyes; but then he saw me.  
"Kaori-chan…" he said, not knowing what else to say.  
"Oh Sasuke-kun," I cried, and rushed over to him. I hugged him tightly, trying my best to comfort him in some way- small as it may be. No matter what, I would be there for him as long as he needed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Authoress: Alas, the last chapter of this ff.  
Kaori: I'm sad it has to end- but in the end, im happy- cuz them i travel to Akatsuki Apprentices!  
Authoress: yeah- thats true. but there, you have to deal with Kai and Chikao and Hidan and-  
Kaori: I get your point!  
Authoress: alright  
Sasuke: Authoress doesnt own Naruto- just Kaori  
Hidan: Here are the colorful words in English and in Japanese that are used in this chapter:

Ama- Bitch  
Urusai, Kono Bakayaro- Shut up you noisy idiot!  
barazoku- faggot  
oni- demon  
busu- extremelly ugly girl  
baka yaro- stupid bastard  
oh Baka- biggest idiot

Hidan: I believe thats all of them- if I missed one- look it up!  
Authoress: sorry about the rude attitude of Hidan- he's in a foul mood  
Itachi: He's always in a foul mood.  
Hidan: SHUT THE FUCK UP ITACHI!  
Itachi: *rolls eyes* thats his normal self- just ignore him  
Authoress: I'll let you all read the story now!

* * *

Ages:  
Kaori Chideera- 13 yrs  
Sasuke Uchiha- 11 yrs  
Itachi Uchiha- 15 yrs

* * *

I walked down the streets, completely fuming. This had to be the worse day of my life! My own partners had decided to turn against me- only because of my past with Itachi! Everyone always said- I was the female version of Itachi- and so, since he killed his whole clan- they immediately think im going to go psycho one of these days and kill a huge amount of people! As if- I would never be able to do that- I hated killing people. But each time Itachi was brought up, I felt this horrible yet confused feeling in my gut. I missed him so much- and each time I saw Sasuke, it reminded me of Itachi- and I feel as though I've been ran through a thousand times. Last year, I had been one of the few- as well as my team- to go to the Chunin exams- and I was the only one to be able to pass from Konoha.

"Hey Kaori-chan." My head turns toward the voice, and I see Sasuke sitting under a tree- staring deep into nowheresville.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," I say, sitting down beside him. We had known each other since I was 4- he had been 2- and I was practically all he had left; we were used to each other's company- and silently enjoyed every minute of it.

"Hey- Sasuke-san," a boy called, as they were passing," Why are you hanging out with the Traitors' girl?" I felt the blood start to boil in my veins, and my fist balled up.

"Just leave her alone," Sasuke said, his eyes narrowed at the guy.

"Whatever- just don't turn your back on her- she'll get you when you least expect it!" With that, they all walk away; some glaring hostile looks at me.

"You didn't have to do that Sasuke-kun," I said- but was still silently thankful he did- but all Sasuke done was shrug.

"I have to go," Sasuke said, standing up," I'm going to go practice some."

"Okay," was all I said, staring at the ground. He walked away, and I felt my heart slowly beginning to crumble. Would it ever be the same?

--

A week later, I sat at the swing near the school, just thinking back into the past. Then, the school bell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up, and watched as all the kids piled out, heading in numerous directions. A part of me wants it to be many years earlier- when I had waited for Itachi to come out…but I knew that would never happen again. Then my eyes landed on Sasuke, who was coming out at a rather normal speed- instead of the quicker speed others had; the others had places to go, and families- but Sasuke had no one to go home to- just an empty apartment room. Well- I wasn't going to let it be empty anymore- and I got up and started heading through town.

Walking up the stairs to where Sasuke's apartment was, I checked on my little present. I had all the necessary things already bought- and dang it, Sasuke was keeping it whether he liked it or not! I knocked on the door, and waited- inside, I heard scuffling, and then footsteps.

"Wha-" Sasuke began, opening the door- when he saw who it was, he re-worded his greeting," Yea Kaori-chan?"

"You need company."

"I don't want anyone's company," Sasuke argued.

"Exactly- so at times like this- I bought you some company." I then moved a little to the side, and his eyes landed on the things behind me.

"I don't wa-"Sasuke began.

"Sasuke- I bought this for you," I said through gritted teeth," And dang it- you are keeping it and liking it whether or not you want to!"

"Fine, fine," Sasuke said, giving in. I smiled, and watched as he opened the cage door, and the medium sized calico cat instantly wrapped around Sasuke's leg.

"Looks like she likes you- as usual," I smile, and he scowls- I could tell the thought traveling through his mind, 'Great- another fan girl to annoy me.'

"Well- have fun," I say and leave him to his new friend, a small smile tugging at my lips.

--

I find myself in an all to familiar clearing.  
"Ita-kun," I whisper, as I look at his training ground. My feet slowly drag me around, and I find myself at the rock- the same exact place- that Itachi had first kissed me. A hand drifted to the rock, and lay on it softly- as though any harsh movement would destroy it. I sigh, and my eyes slightly glaze over as I remember all the past times with Itachi: him finding me and helping me when I was 4; when he trained me to walk on water; walking home with him on so many occasions; him sticking up for me; him helping me when I had gotten beat up; and then our last encounter, right before he had left the village- right after he had killed his clan. I was still slightly confused as to why he done that- but my heart still belonged to him in some way.

_{Normal POV}_

A rogue ninja sat in the tree over looking the clearing. He watched as a young kunoichi placed her hand on the huge boulder, and stayed like that for who knows how long. Standing up, he decided it was best he should leave before he got caught. With one last look at the kunoichi, he whispered softly.

"I'll never forget you- Kao-chan. I promised you, my little angel, that I would never forget you- and I won't." With that, he disappeared.

_{Kaori's POV}_

I snapped out of my thoughts, only to see my vision blurred. My hand traveled to my eyes, and I realized I had been softly crying, Wiping away the tears, and decided it was time to walk back to the village.

As I walked through the village minutes later, I neared the Hokage building, and that's when I heard it.

"Yeah- that's her."

"So- do you really think she's as innocent as she claims to be?"

"No- I think she is just buying her time until she attacks- just as buotoko baka yaro Uchiha Itachi done." I stopped in my tracks- seething. A piece of me felt like it was about to snap.

"Hey- there she is," one said to a companion.

"Hey! Busu oh Baka," one called out to me," When you going after your oni lover?!"

"Urusai, Kono Bakayaro," I told him, and they all stared at me- then each of them started- all at the same time.

"Barazoku!"

"Ketsunoana!"

"Ama!"

"I bet you she's just like him- a filthy, good for nothing, TRAITOR!" That's when I had heard enough. Creating my hand signs, I sent my fire jutsu I had created with the help of Itachi right at them. The only thing they could do to avoid it was duck, and when they did, it hit the Hokage building. Stopping the flow of the jutsu from me- I realized what I had done. People started crowding around, and pointing at me.

"She did it!"

"She is just like the Uchiha- a traitor- I told you so!" Anbu officials quickly arrived, and the Third came out- completely unharmed. My face was ashen- with complete dread- as I looked at the spreading flames. The Third came over to me; no emotion in his face.

"Why, Chideera-kun?"

"I didn't mean to- I swear!" I cried," I was an accident!" My eyes tried pleading with him- but to no avail. I sensed the Anbu about to swoop in- and I saw Sasuke amongst the crowd- right beside a mother and her little baby girl. I sent a silent sorry to him- our eyes being locked. With that, I quickly disappeared before any hands could grasp me.

--

I ran day and night for about a week- not stopping unless I needed stamina or chakra to rebuild itself. Finally, I stopped- and hoped I'd be safe. Completely worn out- I felt as though I'd collapse at any minute- but I couldn't. It might be too risky.

"Did you hear? Someone set fire to the Hokage's building!" I heard someone exclaim- and I quickly hid.

"So?"

"So?! It's your old village- shouldn't it concern you in any way?"

"No- now leave me alone."

"Fine." I heard someone walking off- and my heart was beating hard and fast. I recognized that voice- the voice that had only spoken few words.

"I know someone is there- now come out," the voice commanded. Taking a deep breath and gulping softly, I walked out from behind the tree, and into the covered forest- little light coming through the thick tree covers.

"What are you doing here," he said, and then softly," Kao-chan."

"Ita-kun." I breathed- and one foot stepped towards him.

"Kaori- why are you here?" he asked more sternly.

"I had no where else to go," I answered, my eyes starting to tear up," I'm the one who set fire to the Hokage building Itachi."

"It was you?" he asked, a shocked tone in his voice- and I nodded.

"It was an accident though!" I cried," You should have heard all those vile things those guys where saying about me! About you!" We looked at each other for a couple seconds, and in an instant he was in front of me.

"I'll ask Leader-sama if you can stay- but if you can, you must know something," Itachi said, wiping away my tears," You and I…cant be together while we're here- to them, I have no real emotions- just mainly hate." Sadly, I nodded; If I was given the chance to be with Itachi again- even just in the same general area- I would take it, no matter what.

"Come on- lets go," Itachi said, turning," And be careful with what you say- you don't want to provoke Pein-sama into feeding you to Hidan-san or Zetsu-san." I nodded, slightly wondering what he meant- but I didn't question him.

"Thank you Itachi," I said softly, before we got to where he was taking me.

"For what?"

"For not forgetting about me."

"I promised an angel- I would never forget her." I smiled, and followed him to what I hoped would be my new home.


End file.
